


In The Forest // Slenderman's Visitor

by Maria_the_Dem_onngel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Based on a Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_the_Dem_onngel/pseuds/Maria_the_Dem_onngel
Summary: This story is about my persona and Slenderman, with the attempt of perhaps creating a new friendship between the two.He is terrifying, silent, and all the way cautious about his actions. His decisions are questioned but never discussed out loud, be it on his presence or not. He follows you independent of distance or location,  listens to your thoughts and conversations without your knowledge.The forest is his sanctuary, his lair, and property. The way you treat his land will define the way he will treat your life. Independent of his behavior, passive attitude, and silence, never underestimate the being.For he is unpredictable.
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	In The Forest // Slenderman's Visitor

Small puffs of air slipped through her lips as she breathed, her brown boots crushing the fallen leaves beneath her, shifting her scarf to bring more warmth and protection against the strong wind.  
Autumn has arrived recently, grandmothers buying apples for their outstanding pies, children choosing their pumpkins for carving, already planning for the holiday known as Halloween. It was her favorite season. Breathing in the crisp air eased her mind. Various orange and yellowish leaves falling on the streets and are guided by the wind to reach different places while the branches from the forest's trees brush against each other and chanted upon the silent air. It was her favorite sound besides the songs on her phone. The trees were lean and thin, bare of their leaves, and stripped with a darker color against the little buildings surrounding it. It reminded her of something. Something unrealistic.

Her blue and white hoodie gave her torso warmth and protection from the wind, also protecting the sight of her phone in her black sweatpants pocket due to its size. Her scarf tugged around her neck, kept close to her face, so the warmth of her breath would heat it. Her short curly hair exposed to the wind, barely moving as a few leaves would pass by near her.  
Letting out a small sneeze while shivering a little, she should get home soon before the wind gets stronger. She couldn't wait to receive the warmth of her home and bedsheets. Turning into a small corner near a coffee shop, she entered in a park that led to the woods, her escapism, and her shortcut to arrive home faster, passing by the playground and families enjoying their time around before going deeper into the distance.  
The many trees surrounded the path making it quite hard to understand. Quickly speeding up the walking to arrive home faster, even if her love for nature was sparkling at the moment, the cold weather wasn't pleasing her the least. Not to mention, the odd feeling crippling her back at that moment. As if something was waiting or wanting her to stay there.

She kept on going, often looking around the trees cautiously, suddenly getting nervous about the intense silence of the trees. Stopping midway, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, glancing at the grayish sky decorated with the tips of the trees and calming down her nervous state. Once glancing forward, her heart sank suddenly, wait...what the? The feeling grew back on her system again. The trees that once were scattered around randomly are now circling her, even tho she knows very well that her feet didn't move an inch. The wind started blowing again, growing stronger and stronger, making the branches crash against each other with a fierce force. Her scarf didn't handle the strong wind and flew away from her neck. Out of instinct, she ran towards her flying scarf, reaching out for it in a ridiculous attempting to catch it. She kept on running and running before the scarf got caught in a tree branch. Panting and looking up, she saw the scarf lay limply against the tree branch, the wind supposedly stopping for the moment. She was becoming frustrated.  
At that point, she was ready to snap. Clasping her hands, she crouched and jumped towards the tree, her fingers grasping the bark with force while her boots tried to maintain her in place. If anything, she looked like a helpless kitten trying to climb. She was grateful nobody was in sight at that moment. It surely would be a reason to ridicule her. She was so close to reaching it that was when her boot slipped from the tree bark, her fingers grasping the bark with too much force, making it burn as she falls back to the ground.

"Ah!"  
She greeted her teeth in pain while holding the back of her head. An annoying throb reached her brain, making her whine slightly. She expected this to happen but didn't expect it to hurt that much. She sat up, rubbing her throbbing head. She thought of herself as stupid for attempting to reach such a high place. The wind blew against her again, shivering, she held her hoodie ready to try and protect her bare neck from the cold. Small tears prickled her orbs from the shivering reaction. The tree branches began brushing against each other again, somehow louder than before. She covered her ears, trying to make the sound subside. It disturbed her. A ringing sound filled her mind making her press her hands harder, but it only made the sound get louder.  
That was when a faint crack sound echoed.

Her eyes went wide as she slowly removed her hands from her ears. The cracking sound still weak to her. Her eyes were on the ground, instincts flaring up in alarm, something's wrong. She flinched when her scarf suddenly appeared near her foot. Now she was on high alert. Maybe she was acting paranoid? Maybe all these months going into the woods alone might be getting to her. Yeah, that could be the only rational reason. With a nervous smirk, she looked up at the tree that held her scarf, hoping to see the branch slightly broken or an animal that might have stumbled upon it. Her heart instantly sank, and her smirk faltered a bit. The tree branch seemed perfectly fine, and there was no animal in sight. The cracking sound echoed again. Slowly her eyes traveled from the tree branch to the base of the tree. Her body tensed and became paralyzed at the creature, the entity in front of her.  
The first thing she noticed was the tree's coloration becoming darker, reaching an almost deep black. Then the weak cracking sound from the gaping hole inside it. The strange roots that crept from the gaping hole that seemed connected to the creature gazing upon her. The terrifying part was the creature's appearance. What terrified her the most was the fact that the human features, It incorporated in. It was beyond normality, especially the face.


End file.
